Skin conditions, such as atopic dermatitis, are a widespread medical problem, with an increasing rate of prevalence. It has been reported that topically administered sodium cromolyn, which is the disodium salt of cromoglycic acid, can be included in an effective protocol for the treatment of such skin conditions. See. e.g., Kimata et al. “Effect of topical cromoglycate solution on atopic dermatitis: combined treatment of sodium cromoglycate solution with the oral anti-allergic medication, oxatomide”, Eur. J. Pediatr. 153:66-71 (1994).
There is a need for a composition which provides higher epidermal layer concentrations of cromolyn and would therefore increase its therapeutic benefits in the treatment of skin conditions.